


statistics

by wearegoingtodie



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Suicidal Thoughts, i just think probability is cool n death is pog, im very sorry about this, suicidal ideation as wellllllll, super short, vent fic again lmao
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-04
Updated: 2021-02-04
Packaged: 2021-03-15 19:42:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 278
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29194758
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wearegoingtodie/pseuds/wearegoingtodie
Summary: personally, i think my probability for jumping is quite high. maybe 90%. i know a bridge not that far from here.
Kudos: 2





	statistics

probability. possibility, the chance or percentage that a certain thing will happen. probability vs impossibility was a common debate and one (in statistics, at the very least) won by probability. the probability of dying if you jumped off a 300 foot cliff? extremely high. however, logic says that nothing can be completely probable. theres a chance of survival. theres a chance to test every bound in the world, a minuscule possibility that a ‘miracle’ would happen. wilbur was always fascinated by this. regardless of whatever life threatening thing you did there was always that chance, whether one or two percent off, that you’d survive. and who’s to say wilbur couldnt grasp at that chance, at that improbable possibility? there was nothing truly to lose. death was familiar to him, like a memory, engraved and beat into his mind, so much so that he couldnt care if he tried. die or survive, find out or pussy out. both were possible. 100% surety was also improbable. maybe wilbur was scared of death, sure, a little bit at least. beyond life, nobody knows what greets you-if anything, thats what keeps wilbur away from the cliffs and the knives and the bottles upon bottles of potions and alcohol and pills they have stored away. he didnt know what would happen once he was gone. he couldnt calculate his way out of death, couldn’t cheat his way out of it the way he so desperately did in war. if anything, wilbur stayed alive because there was no calculating his fate after life. ...but one day, the probability of him jumping would steadily climb, and well. it would be for then to decide, yes?


End file.
